The present invention relates generally to a system and method for achieving a fractionation of particles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for achieving a lateral fractionation and/or separation of particles through the use of a static array of optical traps
A number of techniques are conventionally known that are capable of fractionating particles in limited circumstances. For example, one such technique involves the use of a microfabricated sieve consisting of a two-dimensional lattice of obstacles or barriers for DNA separation. The asymmetric disposition of obstacles or barriers rectifies the Brownian motion of DNA molecules that pass through the sieve, causing the particles to follow paths that depend on the respective diffusion coefficients of the DNA present. Although moderately effective, this technique includes a number of limitations. For example, because the lattice is microfabricated, the overall structure is capable of neither tuning nor adjusting the types and sizes of particles that are fractionated. Furthermore, such lattices tend to suffer from clogging, requiring flushing of the system and restarting.
Further, many conventional techniques for fractionating particles achieve physical separation of the various fractions along the direction of an applied force. For this reason, they operate on discrete batches of samples, and do not operate continuously.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for the lateral deflection of flowing particles that is both tunable and continuous.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for laterally deflecting particles that does not become readily clogged with particles.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved system and method usable for particle purification and separation.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved system for laterally deflecting particles that can be used for the purification and separation of proteins.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved system that is capable of physically separating small particles by size, shape, dielectric constant, surface charge density, magnetic susceptibility, nonlinear optical properties, and index of refraction.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved system and method employing a minimal number of moving components for laterally deflecting flowing particles.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for laterally deflecting particles that is usable for the separating of chromosomes.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide for an improved system and method for laterally deflecting particles that can be used for DNA sizing.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for laterally deflecting particles that can also be used to purify and/or separate macromolecules and/or nanoclusters or other nanosized material.
Further advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification, claims and drawings illustrating the preferred embodiments of the present invention.